callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chambois (level)
Chambois, is the last American mission and the last mission in Call of Duty 3. The player must defend Chambois in the Falaise Gap from the encircling Germans. Characters *Nichols (playable) *Dixon (K.I.A.) *Guzzo *Huxley * McCullin (mentioned only) * Maj.Holden(Mentioned) Plot The player will start off with an M1 Garand and a Thompson. The mission begins with the player defending the front lines, in which the Germans are attempting to overrun. There are three mounted machine guns: one in the sandbags, one in the left house, and the last one in the right house. It's not suggested to use them since there are a multitude of enemies in front of you and the machine guns are badly exposed to enemy fire, especially in the sandbags and the left house, as the German forces will quickly overrun it when Dixon orders a retreat. The mounted machine gun in the right house is less exposed; however, it can only fire upon enemies in the left side. On the right side of the field, there are BARs on the staircase inside a building. It is not necessary to pick them up, but the BAR is quite effective for its damage, range, and rate of fire. Nichols, Dixon, Guzzo, Huxley, and a few other soldiers hear reports of Panzer IVs coming around, making Dixon tell Huxley to find a Bazooka. Everybody else holds the line until the tank arrives. When the Panzer has nearly destroyed the player's cover, all will be forced to retreat. There are two ways to get to the next rallying point. One way is through the building, which has enough cover. Another way is traversing the open road to the right, but there is not much cover. When the player has reached the next checkpoint, hold off the Germans. The Panzer IV comes again and there is a need for retreat into a torn building. Take the time to get an STG-44 from one of the Germans as it provides a great balance of damage, range, and rate of fire as well as being used by majority of the Germans on this mission, allowing for ammunitions to last longer. Notice that Huxley had finally arrived with that bazooka. Climb out of the building to enter a cutscene. Enter a church, where tensions are rising as the Germans are gaining momentum. Find a way out of the church to defend Chambois. Fortunately, the Germans do not dispatch any armor, but it takes time on Normal and Hard difficulties to kill the enemy soldiers. The player will then go to a different side of town where many of the allies are defending, only to find that an airstrike is desperately needed. Unfortunately, Guzzo's radio has been shot by a single enemy bullet and asks if anyone has any flares. But Dixon tells Guzzo to forget it 'cause he'll mark targets with flares and he will probably end up getting killed, but Guzzo says: "Listen, it's better than those tanks for running me over. Gimme your flares." So he did. Dixon tosses Guzzo a flare and tells him to get back here ASAP. Run down the hill, and the player will find on a box to the right, a Scoped Springfield. Protect Guzzo while he sets the flares, as the player is able to snipe the MG firing on him and surrounding Germans. After some fighting, dramatic music plays, and Guzzo gets shot in the leg. He lays on his side and, as the player can see, he is in grave danger of being killed by his own bombs. Dixon gets to him as the player covers him. Throwing a smoke grenade will help, but a soldier usually does that after Dixon picks up Guzzo. Dixon, along with another trooper, run back up the hill to take cover. After that, Dixon puts him down and asks for Guzzo to see if he's okay. Suddenly, Dixon gets shot in the back and falls over. He lies there, bleeding to death. Guzzo then proceeds to desperately call for a medic. One of them yells "Where the hell's that damn medic?!" and quickly gets the response "The medic's dead!" from a fellow American soldier and another cries "Aw dammit!" meaning there is no medic. Guzzo tries to keep him alive, but attempts turn out to be futile when Dixon starts succumbing to his injuries. His final words were repetitious of McCullin's final words to Dixon, with McCullin telling Guzzo that he wanted him to "go to hell." He contradicts that, saying that Guzzo was a good man and he then dies. An angry Guzzo then demands a bandage for his leg. An American PFC armed with a Bazooka named Saluti comes around and tells Guzzo that his squad is needed on the other side of town to drive the Germans out because Jerry's falling back. So Guzzo agrees and Saluti joins with them to finish the job. It is not important to bring the Springfield rifle (although the player can find one later in the mission). A Panzer IV will appear and you must guide Saluti to destroy the tank. Fight through the town and find the final checkpoint. The Germans are running through a field, finally bringing some heavy armory. Find a bazooka or use the Pak 43s to destroy the armor. The player will then defend the position until air support finally arrives, destroying all enemy armor. The mission ends at a cutscene, some time after the victory and the Germans have surrendered to the allied forces. Guzzo has been promoted, actually mimicking McCullin's words about his "Two Rules" from the beginning of the game as the player, Huxley, and other soldiers enter a truck. Other soldiers have entered the squad, and the player leaves Chambois to continue the war. In the end, Allied forces sealed the Falaise Gap and liberated Paris 4 days later, bringing an end to the Battle of Normandy. Weapon Loadout Vehicles *M4 Sherman Tanks *P-47 Thunderbolt *GMC CCKW Gallery CoD3 Chambois(level)1.jpg CoD3 Chambois(level)2.jpg CoD3 Chambois(level)3.jpg CoD3 Chambois(level)4.jpg Trivia *There is another way to take out the tanks: use the Pak 43s until they are both destroyed (when the initial tanks are destroyed) then use a bazooka and shoot at the other tanks from a distance. *All Germans faced in the level are Waffen-SS. However, the surrendering Germans seen in the cutscene after the level are regular Wehrmacht troops. *If going back to where the player began through the building, one will be able to flank the Germans. However, unlimited grenades will fall and several Germans will come. *It is possible to shoot one of the soldiers accompanying the player without getting the Friendly Fire message. *After Dixon has been shot and is saying his final words, you can run around the corner where the bazooka trooper comes from and see him standing there. *The mortars at the end of the mission have randomly generated positions, making it difficult to find them if you die. *If you block Huxley at the beginning, then wait for the tanks to blow up the barrier, Huxley will then run through the blown barrier, and if you follow him, he will run through the house on the left and once he reaches the outside, he will vanish. **If you block him before he can leave the house, his Trench Gun will turn into a bazooka, and he will stand there forever, not engaging the tank when it comes around the corner. The only way to fix this is to restart the level (or the last checkpoint). Videos Chambois walkthrough part one Chambois walkthrough part two Chambois walkthrough part three Category:Call of Duty 3 Single Player Levels